Ridiculous Accusations
by icecoldfairy
Summary: Sinister rumours running rampant around Camelot and now a falling out between the Prince and his Manservant? Disaster waits around every corner.


Merlin marched down the stone corridor, an uncharacteristically stormy look etched on his normally carefree face. His footsteps rang loudly, catching the attention of most of the staff milling about aimlessly while they tried to avoid their duties for the day. Suzette, a pretty brunette maid raised her hand to wave him over in greeting, before catching a glimpse of his face and hurriedly shrinking back into the wall in an unnecessary attempt to avoid becoming the object of his ire. A happy Merlin was easy to deal with, an upset Merlin slightly less so, but a truly angry Merlin was one to be avoided at all costs. No doubt an argument with Arthur had gotten out of hand and the King had said something insensitive and unbecoming of a man of his stature. Merlin had been losing his patience with his dearest friend much more quickly of late, and Arthur had responded in kind, becoming even more vitriolic and aggressive towards his servant. While the two of them usually acted like friends despite the teasing and playful insults traded between them, recently the gap between their standings had become even more pronounced. Suzette had heard all sorts of gossip while attending to her Lady Alenna; some that seemed somewhat plausible and others which were so scandalous there was no way they could even be considered true.

One of the stableboys had told anyone who would listen that Merlin had been bewitched by an evil sorcerer and was secretly trying to sow discord between the nobility and lower classes, starting off with the infamous relationship between the haughty King and his impertinent Manservant. This was actually one of the more likely explanations for the sudden falling out between the great friends. She had heard everything from accusations of the fighting being caused by adultery and belligerent sexual tension among the two, to whispers of Merlin secretly stealing from the royal coffers to fund an illegal wildren-fighting ring, to the even more implausible drivel that Merlin was furious about not being allowed a seat at the round table despite King Arthur's preaching about equality. Admittedly, that last oversight had probably hurt the man's feelings somewhat, but Merlin would be the last person to hold a grudge because of something petty like that. The only certain truth was that whatever the problem, it was definitely affecting the overall mood of the castle. There was a thick tension in the air as Lords, Ladies and servants alike waited for one of the pair to go too far in the bickering; to say something unforgivable that would destroy the friendship permanently and change both men forever. Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but Suzette had lived in Camelot for her whole life. She had seen Arthur when he was just a spoilt, arrogant youth with a penchant for bullying his servants and completely dismissing anyone he saw as below himself as insignificant and expendable; an unwise attitude considering that only King Uther had held a higher position than him. Merlin had completely changed that. Although he would never admit to it, it was clear to everybody that Arthur held his servant in the highest regard. The only man that he respected more was his father, but even that admiration bordering on reverence had faded as Arthur matured and was influenced more by Merlin.

Arthur and Merlin were more than King and servant and they were more than friends. They were brothers in all but blood and it was painfully obvious to all that they needed each other. The prospect of that great friendship ending forever was not one cheerfully contemplated by those residing in Camelot; in fact it was dreaded. The playful arguments that ensued whenever the two men passed by were often a bright spot on a dull day for many of the staff in the castle, and even for the Knights and merchants and squires that idled around in the town. Some of the more cynical (and fickle) citizens of the city worried that without Merlin to temper the temperamental King, he would revert back to his old persona and the Kingdom would suffer greatly for it. Unfortunately it wasn't until this ordeal occurred that the people of Camelot realised how much they took the volatile friendship of the two men for granted, and how empty the whole Kingdom would feel without it.

* * *

**AN: I've had this in my drafts folder for months and months now and I figured it was well past time I posted something. This is my first attempt at writing Merlin so I hope it's not too shoddy, hopefully I'll continue it when some motivation comes my way! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
